


fashion sense pt. 3

by voksen



Series: WKverse [58]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "you looked like a berlin rentboy with those suspenders"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fashion sense pt. 3

They don't come out untouched, but they do make it out: Crawford bloody, Schuldig singed around the edges, Nagi smelling faintly of ozone, and all of them exhausted. It's a ways to the car, hidden on the edge of the school grounds, away from Kritiker's prying eyes, and they stumble towards it together in silence.

Behind them, the last bomb explodes under what's left of Koua; they keep going, though Schuldig looks back over his shoulder for a moment.

"Sloppy," he says, watching the school shudder and collapse in on itself. "Our work's better."

Nagi glances up at him and almost smiles.

They reach the car before Crawford finally speaks up. "You left your jacket," he says, although the wreckage behind them is burning with a vengeance now, high and bright enough to make their shadows long and stark and it's a bit late to go back for it, even if any of them had intended to.

Schuldig shrugs. "I'll put it on my expenses," he says, and slides into the driver's seat without asking, without having to.

"I'm glad," Nagi says from the back, punctuated by the click of his seat belt. "It was hideous."

"Hey, traitor," Schuldig starts, giving him a _look_ in the rear view mirror.

Crawford cuts him off before he can get further: "You looked like a rentboy," he says, voice weary but deeply amused.

Schuldig turns the key perhaps more viciously than is strictly necessary to start the car. "Because you know _so much_ about rentboys."

"Maybe I do."

He's too damn tired to think of a retort that doesn't involve punching Crawford in the arm, but he's also way too sore to start a fight, so he just scoffs under his breath and leaves it at that.


End file.
